Accidental Happening
by Luna Elizabeth Lovegood
Summary: A story about an unlikely pair. When Draco thinks testing Luna will be a good idea, he'll soon find out he's in for more. Rated M for sexual content.
1. The Flower

**Chapter One!**

_**The Flower.**_

Draco Malfoy stepped out of Burgin and Burkes, telling his mother he would like to go on his own for a while. After all, what had just happened had been a lot to think about. Draco was set a task, and he must complete it, his life depended on it. Draco knew that if he was to fail he would surely die. Draco was scared a little, he could admit that to himself. But he had to man up. Everyone was counting on him. He wouldn't be a failure.

Looking around at all the dark and odd looking shops that surrounded him, even though it was the middle of the day, it seemed dark in Knockturn Alley. It gave him the chills. Though, Draco thought everything here was more interesting. From a young age, when he couldn't touch something, it made I'm want to even more. Most of the things here, he wasn't meant to touch, so he found it interesting. Draco wondered around for a little while, thinking about the task that lay ahead.

After a while, he wondered why he was still in Knockturn Ally. He knew his way around, he probably just couldn't be bothered going anywhere in specific. He was too lost in his thoughts. Whenever Draco was alone, he would think about something deep.

Out of nowhere something crashed into him, and he almost fell to the floor. But Draco regained his balance and only stumbled slightly, recovering quickly. He straightened up a little then dusted himself off, before looking up. Looking at what or who had crashed into him, he wasn't surprised to see a girl. What he was surprised of, is how she looked. She had long scraggily pale blonde hair, down to her waist. Her robes were loose, they were way too big for her.

_She probably has a bad figure_, Draco thought, while looking at her. _Most girls that wear baggy clothes, don't have much to show off_. She was A Ravenclaw, her robes had a blue outline and her tie was blue and gold. The girl must of been not too much younger and shorter than Draco.

"Oh Sorry, Draco! I wasn't looking where I was going." She looked up at him with her wide , clear blue eyes. She had a sort of dazed look on her face. He realised who she was now, Luna 'Loony' Lovegood. He took a step back immediately, knowing not to get too close to her.. Just in case. He didn't want to catch her 'crazy'.

"How do you kno-.. Never mind. Don't call me Draco, and look where your going next time Loony." He snarled. Luna didn't seem taken back by this, she infact, smiled.

"What's so funny?" He asked her.

"Nothing. well, actually.. you have a strand of your hair sticking up. It looks quite funny." Draco reached up his hands to his hair and started smoothing it down, stopping when he saw her giggle.

"There was nothing standing up. Well, your standing up, and I am too. Also that old wizard is too." Luna said, looking at the wizard, forgetting what she was doing for a moment.

Draco looked to where she was looking and realised that the others around him looked shifty, suspicious and dark. Luna was however, bright and cheery. She didn't really fit in here. It was like giving a Goth a bright yellow flower. They just didn't match. However good the flower looked, it just didn't suit with the dark. Actually, Draco started to doubt that idea, but he realised he was just standing there thinking and not talking. Not that she was talking either, but it was probably awkward. Or maybe not, Luna however, was just standing there in front of him, humming.

She looked past Draco, but nowhere in particular, looking like she wasn't really here but somewhere else. It was weird, she was weird. Draco cleared his throat, but she still stood there staring at nothing.

"Uhm.. What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked her, but she looked like she was in a trance. "Hello!" He yelled , getting mad.

"Hello." She replied back, slowly moving her eyes to Draco's face.

"What are you doing in a place like this, it's dark and gloomy here. People would think your up to no good."

"Well, I don't care what people think. And maybe I am up to no good... No, not really. I came here to see if I could find any Nuplids. They like dark crowded spaces. So I thought why not go here? They are quite fascinating really, they collect-"

Draco was getting more and more frustrated. He meant to shoot her a glare, but he ended up frowning in confusion. Because he was well, confused

"Would you snap out of it you idiot! They aren't real, nor is anything else in that rubbish your holding." His harsh words cut her off, though she seemed unmoved. The 'rubbish' was an edition of the Quibbler that she was holding in her hand.

"It's not rubbish, it has more truth then the daily profit does."

"Oh yes, like about made up creatures that don't exist. Totally believable." Draco spoke to her, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Not that Luna picked up on it.

"Yes, it is. Though they aren't made up, they're real."

Draco groaned and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it. Was this girl that oblivious to everything around her? It was like she was on another planet. For a moment Draco thought of Luna on mars, with green skin and alien eyes. He started to laugh a little.

"If you want Draco, I could show you the Nup-"

"_First _of all, don't call me Draco, second, I don't want to go looking for crap that's not real, third, I'd rather be dead then be caught with you." He said, starting to turn away. Draco expected tears, or a glare.. or something. But she only stop smiling. Then she frowned, but not because she was mad, she was thinking.

"That's your name though, isn't it?" She said, moving where he was going to walk.

"Only certain people can call me by my first name." He said, pushing past her. He began to storm off. Draco heard her call out after him.

"Goodbye Draco, see you at school!"

He muttered. "I better not see her around at school."

Though he knew he would run into her sooner or later. Draco made his way out of Knockturn Alley, and into Diagon Alley. He saw a couple of Slytherin's in the same year and greeted them quickly. He saw Crabbe and Goyle, but Draco didn't stick around long. He didn't want a useless conversation about cake and chocolate when he could be talking to others. Draco ran into Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. Astoria was two years younger then Draco but Daphne was in the same year. He talked to them for a little while then moved on to go grab something to eat.

Just as Draco was about to enter the food store, a figure ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Draco didn't get a good look of who it was until they stopped kissing every part of his face. It was Pansy Parkinson, his girlfriend.

"I missed you so much Draco! Did you miss me? Yes of course you did. I had an amazing holiday. Though it would of been better if you were there. Do you like my hair? It's all grown out now. You look like you've changed a lot over the holidays. In a good way though, not a bad way."

Woah, she was talking fast today Draco thought. "I uhm.. I like your hair like this better." He said, showing no emotion for he didn't really care. Pansy smiled at him and picked up a thread of her hair, twisting it around in her finger.

"You really think so? Wow thanks. I guess it does look better. Longer normally suits more people.." And she went on and on for hours. Draco managed to get a couple of sentences in, but not much. He just walked around listening to her the whole time.

Pansy tried to grab his hand, but he kept moving it. So she locked her arm with his, despite him trying to keep his arm still. Draco was starting to get sick of her. He didn't know why he was still going out with her. Maybe it was for the sex, he thought. Draco tuned out after listening to her for five minutes. But when he heard about Luna, and the other blood traitor's and mudblood's, he thought he would pick up a new insult for them. But it was just useless stories Pansy probably made up herself.

Draco sighed and Pansy looked concerned straight away. "Are you alright Draco?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Pansy nodded, then leant towards him and whispered in his ear, "I really, really, missed you Draco.." She then led him into an small empty alley. Pansy's hand went to his pants and she started to unbuckle his belt. Draco pushed her off, not caring about the force he used. Pansy pouted at him.

"Why not Draco, and I know you'll like it." She said, winking.

"No, I'm just not in the mood.." Draco smoothly lied. Pansy was still a little upset, but she kept going again.

"Come on, I'll get you in the mood." Draco rolled his eyes and pushed her off again. Afterwards zipping up his pants again. Thankfully, nearby he saw his mother.

"Have to go now Pansy, mothers over there." Draco went to pull Pansy in a hug but then stopped and kissed her on the cheek. Draco rushed off to be with his mother and Pansy was left standing there.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "Hello Mother, did you get my things for the year?" He asked her.

"Yes Draco dear, I got all the school supplies and some magical cream.. For your arm." Draco shot her a confused glance and she carried on explaining.

"Well, you can't just have people seeing it can you? Anyone could just lift up your sleeve. It's not a very smart idea to just leave it there." Draco nodded, then thanked his mother. "We just need to go into Madam Malkins robe shop, I haven't gotten your new school wear, yet."

Outside of the store, Draco saw that the ice-cream stand had moved. It used to be outside a pet shop last year, but now it was right near Madam Malkins's. Draco was about to go buy some, but he saw Luna skipping up to it. A man standing talking to the girl who operated it, turned his head to her. It must of been her dad. Just as Loony as her. Luna lost her footing while she skipped, and fell over. Draco started to laugh, but not too loudly. He then noticed, that the way she was laying there, he could almost see all the way up her skirt. She had long thin legs. Draco bit his lip and turned away. Trying to push the thoughts he got out of his head.


	2. Umbridge is the devil?

**Chapter Two!**

_**Umbridge is the devil.**_

After going to Diagon Ally and getting all of her school supplies, Luna went home. Excited to go back to school. She was going into her fifth year, and it would be a lie to say she wasn't looking forward to her O.W.L's. Luna liked to have plenty of work to do. Because then, her mind would keep busy. Sometimes Luna thought that she thought too much. She didn't like it when all there was to think. Or well, she didn't like the idea. Though if she had nothing to do, she would love to just sit there and think.

Sometimes, even Luna confused herself. But, she would just think more about it and she would get it. Luna loved to think about stories that she made up in her head. To just sit there and let your imagination flow. At one point, Luna wanted to become a writer. But her mind constantly changed, as of right now, Luna thought becoming an astronaut would be a cool job.

Waking up the next morning, Luna searched around the house, for Nargles. She didn't want her father to search too much while she was gone. She figured she could find them better then him, since he would be busy working on the Quibbler and wouldn't check everywhere. Luna checked the whole house, but saw no traces of Nargles. Which was a relief. After that, she made herself breakfast and got ready for the trip to Hogwarts. Luna decided to wear a light blue summer dress.

A couple of hours later, she was at kings cross station. Waiting for the right time to run through the wall. Holding her fathers hand she ran through. Every year was the same. Luna would arrive at the station a little early, then run through holding her fathers hand. It was like a tradition, even though they never really talked about it. Then her father would give her a pile of the latest edition of the Quibbler. Like her was now, and on the front cover was 'Dolores Umbridge, is she the devil?" With a picture of Umbridge and devil horns with flames around it.

Luna found it amusing, so she suggested it to her father. He was reluctant at first, but she persisted saying that people at school would read it. She just knew they would, after what happened last year. Luna smiled and waved at her father then got onto the train. Carrying a bunch of The Quibbler with her. She forgot about her trunk for school, but then saw her father come in and stow it in a compartment. She smiled again then said her goodbyes.

Luna walked into the compartment, waiting to see someone else so she could leave the trunk here and hand out the magazines. Soon she saw Ginny Weasley, one of her closest friends. Ginny hugged Luna when she saw her. Ginny was wearing some skinny jeans and a shirt. They talked for five minutes or so, but Luna said she needed to hurry and hand out The Quibbler. So Luna got out of the compartment and started walking down the train. Luna saw Harry on her way, looking cheery. He seemed glad to be going back.

"Hello Harry, do you want one?" Luna asked him, gesturing to the magazines.

"Yes, thanks Luna. Do you.. Uh know where Ginny is?"

"Yes, she's down a little further." Harry nodded. Luna handed him a copy and he smiled, then laughed at the cover. He looked up and Luna gave him a cheeky grin.

"I best be off now, more to hand out." Luna said to him after a couple of moments. "Yes, o-of course. See you around Luna."

Luna smiled then walked down a little further, handing out some to students whom she didn't know well. She handed most of them out by the time she reached the end, she even had to go back to her compartment to get some more. Only a couple of people said they didn't want one. Or well, insulted her, then slammed the compartment door. Luna didn't care though, she was used to it. And to her, it was just like saying a simple 'No'. So she just smiled and carried on.

Luna only had a couple of copy's of The Quibbler left now. She had reached the end of the train, where all the Slytherin 7th years were hanging out. She looked around and saw Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson sitting together. Luna walked up to them first, smiling to herself when she saw that Pansy was trying to get Draco's attention, but he wasn't listening. Luna didn't really like Pansy, and Luna didn't dislike a lot of people, but Pansy was an exception.

"Hello Draco, Pansy, Blaise." She greeted them, warmly, as if they we're friends. Blaise looked up then looked back down. Pansy looked up and sneered. Draco turned his head and groaned. Luna's smile only grew slightly wider. "Do you want a copy of-"

"That rubbish? No. Of course I don't. No one does." Pansy said, her words cutting Luna off. Blaise looked up again and saw what was on the cover, he reached out and grabbed one then started to snicker at the cover.

"Blaise, what are you doing?" Pansy demanded, as she leaned forward. Blaise turned over The Quibbler and showed Pansy the front cover. Pansy rolled her eyes and leaned back again. Draco moved his hands in a shooing motion.

"Go, scurry off. Look for more made up crap or something." He said to her, not even bothering to look at her.

"I still need to hand out one more." Luna said looking at The Quibbler in her hands. Draco sighed and shook his head, he snatched the last copy off her and threw it behind him.

"There, it's gone." Luna shook her head and went to go pick it up.

Forgetting about her dress, she bent down and grabbed the magazine. "Nice ass Loony." Blaise said, snickering loudly. Luna stood up straight away and flushed red. She looked at Blaise with a horrified expression. Luna stammered something then rushed off, down the train. Draco looked at Blaise with a weird expression on his face, Pansy looking the same.

"What?"

"What was that?" Draco asked him.

Blaise shrugged. "Look, she's gone. Also you should know by now that I'm a flirt."

Pansy waited for a little while. She expected Draco to say 'Whatever. Just don't flirt with my girlfriend'. But he only said "Whatever." Laughed a little then looked out the window. Pansy bit her bottom lip and moved her hand over his. Draco moved it away and put it on the table. After a couple of moments, she let her lower lip go and sighed.

"Something up Pansy?" Blaise asked her, a hint of amusement in his voice. She didn't realise he saw her move her hand until now.

"N-No, nothing." Pansy said, stuttering slightly.

"Yeah sure." Blaise replied, with sarcasm.

"I'm fine. Just drop it?" Pansy lifted a hand to brush a hair out of her eye after she said it, as she saw him shrug. Draco was still looking out the window, not taking notice of what was going on. He looked rather distracted by a deep thought, he looked like he didn't want to be disturbed. Pansy didn't see him like that though, she just thought something was wrong. "Are you alright Draco?" She asked him.

"Fine."

"Are you sure? You look a little tired, and-"

"I said I'm fine Pansy." Draco replied, anger in his voice evident.

"But Draco-"

"I said I'm fine Pansy!" Draco told her, almost yelling.

Pansy shrunk back into her seat, while Draco kept facing away from her. Blaise pulled a weird face, and Pansy soon realised her was trying not to laugh. Pansy rolled her eyes. After about five minutes or so, no one said anything. But Pansy felt someone's hand touch just above her knee. At first she thought it was Draco, but then she realised it was Blaise.

Pansy looked shocked, and looked at Blaise. He smirked, and his hand just went higher. For a moment, while his hand was moving up her leg, Pansy was tempted to just leave it there. She would of, if Draco wasn't there and it wasn't so public. But Draco was right next to her, so she moved her hand under the table and pushed it away.

Blaise's hand moved back onto her leg, higher this time. She shivered. "Blaise stop it! My boyfriend is right freaking next to me!" Pansy yelled. Blaise put his hand back on his lap and looked innocent. "I don't know what your talking about." He said. The corners of his mouth twitching with the ache to smirk. Pansy groaned and started to shake Draco. "Draco? Did you not just see what happened?" Pansy said desperately. He shrugged and Pansy looked shocked.

"He just touched me and you don't care?"

"Pansy, don't try to hide the fact that you liked it, I know you did. I know you have a stupid crush on him. And I know you would do almost anything to get laid by a wealthy pureblood. Now, if you two would excuse me..-" Draco began to get up but not before Pansy started yelling again.

"Where are you going? Why don't you care? Are you breaking up with me? I do not get broken up with!" Draco rolled his eyes and walked away from her. She got up from her seat. "DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

He turned around, looking bored. "Shut up Pansy, all you want is sex. Everyone knows it. Just sex and money. I'm not going to get used, so your dumped. Bye." He turned around walking to the next train carriage.

Pansy stood there speechless. Not even Blaise was laughing. The only thing she said on the train ride after was "Fuck." under her breath when she went to sit back down.

Luna was wrapped about all The Quibbler's she gave out today. She hadn't ever gave out so many. She knew putting Umbridge on the cover and making a joke out of her would be a big hit. Since everyone now hated her. Even the Slytherin's that were working for her. Luna was still a little disturbed about Blaise. She had never been talked to like that before.

After she gave them out, she saw Harry in her compartment with Ron and Hermione. Ginny must of left. "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." Luna said, nodding to each of them.

"Hey Luna." Harry and Hermione replied.

"H-Hi Loon-Luna." Ron said to her. A little nervous still. He usually was around her, though not because he liked her, he just found her a bit creepy. Luna smiled at all of them, and sat down next to Harry, who was sitting alone before. Hermione was in front of Luna, Ron next to Hermione. Luna pulled out the last copy she had of The Quibbler, on top of her trunk. She began to read it while the others talked.

She was going to ask about Ginny, but she forgot because she became absorbed in the Quibbler. Not too long, after she began reading, the compartment door slid open and Draco appeared at the door. Nodding to each of them in turn he said, "Potter, Weasel, Mudblood.. Loony." Harry groaned. Hermione didn't really react, and Ron got annoyed fast. Luna just smiled. _Maybe while I was gone he read The Quibbler_ , She thought.

"Hello Draco, did you end up reading The Quibbler?"

Harry turned to Luna with a confused frown, Draco just scoffed. "Of course I didn't, didn't you hear me say it was rubbish?"

"Yes, but I thought you still might like to read it."

"Why would I like to read rubbish?"

"I don't know, _why would you like to?_" She asked him. Her eyes lingered on his, like she was looking into him. She could tell he was hiding something, but she wasn't a mind reader so she didn't know what. Draco flinched a little, under her gaze. He was obviously a little creeped out. Luna was used to it

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked him, not caring too much what his reply would be.

"Uh.. Prefect duties, came to tell them."

"Oh I forgot!" Hermione said, hitting her forehead with her hand.

"Well that's a first.." Draco muttered.

Hermione got up after Ron and they walked towards Draco. "See you later , Harry and Luna." Hermione said, Ron nodded at them and they walked off.

Harry went up after them quickly, "Sorry Luna, I just remembered, I need to talk to Neville. I promised I would.." He looked down, a little ashamed at having to leave her here with Draco, but he would be going any moment now.

"It's okay Harry, I have my Quibbler." Luna said, lifting up her magazine.

"Okay, see you around Luna." Luna smiled and waved. Leaving her and Draco now alone, him standing awkwardly.

"Did you want to sit down Draco?" She asked him.

"With you? Uh no.." He replied.

She wondered why he was still here, and guessed he wanted a break from the Slytherin's.

"You know that most of the things in there actually aren't true, right?"

"Actually, yes I do. I realise some of the things my Dad puts in there are fake. But we need more people to read it, and every media has it's false tales."

Luna smiled, when she saw his face expression changed. He smiled, slightly, barely noticeable, it was still there.

"You know, that actually makes some sense."

"Whenever I say something, it normally tends to make sense. You just have to think about it a little more at times. Though, I doubt people would do that." Luna shifted in her seat, moving her leg off her other one. What she didn't realise, was the small gap between her legs was just enough space for Draco to see up her legs, and to her knickers.

He gulped. He was single now, though he wouldn't go around throwing himself at girls. Especially not ones like Loony Luna. But he couldn't help but look every now and then. She was defiantly a virgin. She hadn't even had a boyfriend before. Though, rumour had it, she had kissed Neville Longbottom one time. _Great_ , Draco thought, _now I'm thinking about her first kiss._ Draco shook it off, and turned to leave. "See you around Draco."

"Whatever Loony."


	3. Drifting off

**Chapter Three!**

_**Drifting off.**_

Luna took her time on the train , asking people their opinions on the Quibbler. They all read about the Umbridge article, and even thought some of the others were good. Their opinion changed slightly on Luna, and even though Luna didn't care if they hated her, she was happy about it. Sometimes she would just walk past people, and they would call out to her on the Umbridge joke, they would laugh then she would too. Mostly the people who didn't read it, or still thought Luna was Loony, were the Slytherin's. But it wasn't like anyone expected them to be nice in the first place.

Soon she reached the end of the train again, and realised no one was there. She didn't realise that she wasted a lot of time, she was one of the last people left.

Draco went to the prefect meeting, it was such a bore. He just sat there for a couple of hours, listening to the others talk. Which was annoying, since Hermione was normally the one talking. Most of her ideas were rejected, which Draco smirked again at the thought. Even her friends put her down sometimes. Though again, unfortunately, he forgot Pansy was also a prefect, which made things awkward. She said a couple of ideas, though meaning something else completely while she said them. He could hear the bitterness in her voice. Hell, everyone in the train probably could.

Thanks to the meeting, they we're the last few off the train. But that was normal, since the last carriages were prefect ones. Draco though, forgot people got off the train before, and went to look for Crabbe and Goyle. He realised that everyone was off the train now apart from him. Sighing he stepped off, and waited for the next carriage to come. He looked around a little while standing there, and saw someone lying down.

It looked like they weren't moving..

Draco rushed up to the person and realised it was Luna Lovegood. She was lying there unconscious. He opened his eyes wider in shock. Draco leant down a little and shook her. "Uh .. Hello.. Loony..? Are you alright?" Suddenly, she jumped straight up so she now stood again. Draco yelled out in surprise.

"Oh hello Draco, sorry, I must of drifted off."

Draco just stood there, for once speechless. For a moment he thought she was dead. She tilted her head and looked at him for a minute before speaking again.

"Your awfully quiet." She said to him, giggling after.

"I.. you.. You weren't moving, it was like you weren't breathing. I thought you were injured badly."

Luna shook her head, giggling a little louder. "No no, I'm not harmed."

"I know that now." Draco replied, bitterness now coming back into his voice.

Luna opened her mouth to say something, then shut it at the site of a carriage pulling up. She smiled and started to climb in."No no no, what do you think your doing Loony?"

"Climbing in." She said as she got in.

"It's a prefects one, you, are not."

"No, but do you see any other carriages coming? Or any more people waiting? If I don't go on this one, I'll have to walk up to the castle. I might miss pudding then."

Draco sighed, she was right. If he stayed he would have to walk up to the castle. But if he climbed in, he would have to put up with her. He finally decided that Malfoy's aren't second class, also, it was his carriage, he wasn't going to let someone else just waltz in and pretend they we're him. Though, it hardly looked like Luna was pretending to be Draco. So he climbed in, and sat across from her.

"I wish you could just walk back." He muttered.

"I would, if I knew I was going to be there in time. But, you know why. Pudding." She smiled at the thought. Draco rolled his eyes and leaned back. The carriage started moving.

"Hey Draco, did you know that there could be Wrac-"

"Loony." He said , barely cutting her off.

"-spurts-" She tried to finish.

"Loony, shut up." Draco said, a little louder.

"Flying around your head.." She finished quietly.

After that, Luna didn't say anything. Draco glared at her for finishing for a little while, then got bored and looked away. It was cool now, not warm like it was before. Lucky for the Hogwarts school clothes.

Draco every now and then glance at Luna. He noticed there was something on the top of her head, and eventually couldn't take it. "You uh.. Have something in your hair." Draco said. Luna felt over the top of her head then down a thick lock of her hair, it was a white piece of fluff.

Luna , after going to Diagon Alley, got her hair cut. Her hair looked like it was curled properly everyday, it went down to about lower then her shoulder. She kind of missed her old hair but it was always good for a change. Draco didn't really realise she had cut it until now. When he saw it as long as it was before, he thought she had never heard of a haircut.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes again until Draco asked her, "Why do you always pull that face?"

"What face?" She replied, confused.

"Where your eyes are as open an- see your pulling it now." Luna looked up mid way when he was talking.

"I uh.. don't know, never really realised." Luna looked down at her hands then out the small blurry window.

"Nervous about something Loony?" He asked her , smirking slightly.

"What? No, just as I looked down I thought I should keep out an eye for Nargles outside."

"Right.." He murmured, also looking out the window. He thought about the task that he had to do, and he started to worry.

Luna looked at him again, and he could feel her watching him. He tried to keep looking out the window but after a minute he couldn't take it. "What?" He asked her.

She looked at him, he tried not to look worried as the task crossed his mind again, but he was. "What are you so worried about Draco? I can tell it's not me."

"What if it is you?" He snapped.

"I can tell it isn't Draco, you look at me different to when you think about what's bothering you."He looked at her, his mouth hung open, out of shock and a little of fear. He closed it quickly, realising he looked like an idiot.

"What.. The.. How did you.."

"I can tell from your face, your eyes. I can tell a lot about people just from their eyes. That's why I think mine are open so wide all the time. People don't like it when I look at them. They don't like me to see what they are feeling or thinking. But, it's okay, I'm used to it now. It's quite funny actually, one look and they scurry off. Like when you glare at people, but well different."

"Loony. Just shut up. It would do us both some good."

"Hmm.. But why should I do it again?"

"Because. I told you to. I'm a prefect." He said, pointing to his badge.

"I don't really care. They can't tell people to stop talking." Luna said twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Oh really?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She replied as she dropped the lock.

"Well then shut up on the accord that I'm a Malfoy, and that I'm superior to you."

"No. You shut up." She said, smirking a little, it was almost like his smirk.

"_How dare you_, did you not listen before? I am Draco Malfoy."

"And? You Can't exactly do anything to me right now."

He gave her a look of disgust.

"I pity you Draco."

"What?" He said, changing his disgust with confusion.

"P-pity .. Me? I'm rich and powerful why would you pity me?"

Luna sighed, "Draco, you know and I know, that being rich isn't going to cut it sometimes. Nor is being popular."

"What would you know about being rich or popular?"

"I see everyone that is, I see everyone that isn't. The people who aren't are true to themselves and the best kind of people. Normally, the best one's aren't popular. Though, Harry is an exception, but he isn't too happy either."

Luna now, didn't look like she was always in shock. Draco had never been talked to like he was lesser, or equal apart from Hermione Granger, but that was typical. Never had a decent conversion either. Pansy babbled on about nothing, Crabbe and Goyle what they didn't know could fill a whole library and Blaise normally just listened and nodded to him and Pansy. Draco also never heard of people talking about seeing the best in others. This conversation with her was definitely different to others he had with people, though, she was meant to be crazy.

Luna started to stare out the window again, deep in thought.

She looked back to Draco after a couple of minutes. He was looking down, his hand now rest beside him, he didn't know what to do. She moved her hand from her lap slowly onto his, touching his cool skin. Draco jerked his head up and looked at her then the hand then back at her , waiting for her to say something or move it.

"I pity you because of that," Her hand lingered there for a little while, Draco was too shocked to move it.

"Uh.." He finally moved his hand and she put hers back on her lap. "D-don't touch me.. Loony." His voice was shaky at first, but it grew stern.

"Would you stop calling me that? It's getting on my nerves.""Aha! Something that annoys you." He half smiled half smirked.

Luna rolled her eyes smiling a little.

"Fine.. _Lovegood_."

He smile grew wider, then she leant back against the carriage wall.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, trying to distract his mind by thinking about dinner. He felt a little more relaxed now. He heard a small shuffling movement, then he felt light breathing on his neck. "You know Draco.. Your not really as bad as you seem." He voice was a low whisper.

Before he could stop the words forming in his mouth, he whispered back. "Really? Oh yes, I'm worse."

He said with a smirk, even though his eyes were still closed. _What the hell Draco? _, he thought to himself, _Get your head in the game, she's bloody crazy. _He felt her move her arm, then place it on his leg, slowly and gently moving it's way up.

He opened his eye's suddenly, and saw that she was smirking just like he would.

"Oh yes, your real bad aren't you Draco?" She asked him, though it was more like telling him. Luna's hand drifted up further then moved a little to the left. He gasped when her hand was right over his fly.

She laughed softly then pressed her lips softly against his neck, kissing it then moving her mouth down a little more , kissing it again. She kissed her way down his neck while her hand started to unzip his fly.

Draco was too shocked to move. He caught a glimpse of outside the window, and somehow they we're going past the black lake. _What? How can that be? _

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Luna started to rub her hand over his jocks, revealing he had a boner. "L-Lovegoo-" he started to stammer. She just giggled and kept rubbing her hand.

Suddenly Draco was getting shaken and her snapped back to reality, he opened his eyes and rubbed them with his hands. "Aah, your awake." Luna said. "Were almost here." He looked at Luna and she was still sitting across from him, he looked out the window and they we're at Hogwarts.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, you drifted off, you fell asleep. You know your snore very softly, I almost couldn't hear you."

"Uhm.. Thanks..?"

She smiled, "Your Welcome."

_What a weird dream… _He thought to himself. Draco pictured her sitting next to him again, moving her hand like that.. He gulped and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Something wrong Draco?" She asked him sweetly.

"Nothing.. Nothing at all." He replied.

"Do you like pudding Draco?"

"I uh.. I guess it's alright.."

"I like pudding,"

"I gathered that."

Luna tilted her head to the side, "Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Hmm.. I guess I do. I like to find out things, I like to learn. I'm curious about everything, I guess that's why I'm in Ravenclaw. Though we all have the four houses in us, just one is more then the rest."

"_Everything?_"

"Pardon?" She tilted her head back and smiled.

"Are you curious about _everything_?"

"Almost everything.. Why?"

Draco smirked to himself, though not realising he was. "Just wondering."

"You seem different..""Different how?"

She shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure myself, but it's better."

Luna started to hum something under her breath. It reminded Draco faintly of once when he was walking around the school.

_Draco was walking around with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy thought she heard something, and went to go look for what it was. He, Crabbe and Goyle followed her, with nothing better to do. They found Luna around the corner, humming loudly. _

"_Oh it's Loony." Pansy stated._

"_Shut your mouth Loony, do us all a favour" Draco said, glaring at her._

"_What's a Loony?" Crabbe asked_

"_She is you idiot." Goyle punched Crabbe on the arm._

"_OOW!" Crabbe yelled out._

"_Will you two shut up?" Pansy said, turning around to face them._

Throughout this, Luna kept humming though, Pansy had had enough.

"_Loony, I told you to shut up!"_

"_Sorry Pansy, but I like to hum." So Luna kept on went up to Luna and told her again. "I said, Shut up!"_

_Luna stood there, like Pansy had said nothing._

"_SHUT UP!" Pansy snapped, she wasn't in the mood, She wasn't sure if she meant to, but she slapped Luna across the face. Luna fell to the ground from the impact. Though she didn't say anything, or shoot anyone a nasty look. They walked off leaving her there. Draco heard her get up, and start to hum again. He thought he should tell the others, but he didn't. _

He found it annoying back then, but now it was different. Maybe he hated it because everyone else did. He mentally shrugged it off. He only just noticed that Luna's wand was behind her ear, _how odd.._ he thought.

"We should be going out now, goodbye Draco."

"Bye Loony." He smirked as she sighed, he could tell that Luna thought she'd achieved something with him, by getting him to call her by her real name, or at least her last name. Draco laughed and climbed out. She skipped off, and he didn't see her again. Not even in the great hall for dinner, not that he was looking though.


	4. Crabbecake, Ludding & Drapple

**Chapter Four!**

_**Crabbecake, Ludding and Drapple.**_

Thankfully, at dinnertime in the great hall, pudding was on the menu. Or well, Ravenclaw table. Luna's eyes lit up at the sight, and grabbed some straight away, abandoning the normal dinner food. She liked to have desert before the meal. Luna couldn't keep the dreamy smile that came to her face. She hadn't had pudding in ages, at home she didn't have it. If she did, it wouldn't taste as good as it did back here at Hogwarts.

Once Luna was finished, she got up and headed for the common room, it had been a big day for her and she wanted to rest. Luna made sure to leave before the first years, she didn't want to get in their way. While Luna skipped up to the common room she started to sing softly.

"We're only young and naive still,  
>We require certain mood it changes like the wind,<br>Hard to control when it bittersweet between my teeth,  
>Trying to find the in-betweens,Fall back in love eventually."<p>

Luna looked around and realised that she had reached her portrait hole. She smiled warmly at the painting as it told her a riddle.

"I am taken from a mine and shut up in a wooden case from which I am never released and yet I am used by almost everybody. What am I?"

"Hmmm.." Luna stood there for a little while in thought, when it hit her. "Oh! A pencil lead." She smiled again when the portrait hole opened.

Luna found that there was some people in the common room already, Luna flashed her ever-dreamy smile at them and they looked back sneering at her. She let out a laugh, they looked quite funny. One of the girls got up and walked right over to Luna."What so funny, Loony Lovegood?"

"I thought that your face expression just before was quite amusing." Luna stepped to the side, to go to her dorm, but she stepped in front of her.

"Excuse me, but I would like to get some sleep now, since I had a big d-"

"So you find us amusing, huh?" Another girl had gotten off the couch and walked up to Luna.

She opened her mouth to speak but the first girl cut her off. "No, don't say a word. I don't want to listen to you talk anymore." She pulled out her wand and waved it saying something Luna couldn't make out, Luna fumbled for her own wand but it was too late.

A beam of yellow light hit Luna's face. She tried to open her mouth, but she couldn't. It was like her lips were glued together. Luna looked at the girl with a questioning face, they laughed and walked back to the couch. Luna still smiled, and walked up to her dorm, not wanting the others to see her mad. _At least now I won't snore and wake the others up, _she thought with a little bitterness in the voice in her head.

She managed to get dressed into her nightclothes before crashing on the bed.

Luna woke the next morning, the girls in her dorm not being there. She got up and showered, dressed and done her hair. Luna managed to get the spell undone by herself and was glad she could talk again.

Luna rushed down the stairs and down to the great hall, hungry for breakfast. She had Divination first, then double charms and finally care of magical creatures. The day was a breeze, she had read about the new studies over the holidays and was finding out it was paying off. She was having a great day.

Soon enough it was time for her to sleep again, and then it was morning before she knew it. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and finally Friday. The days flew by. Nothing else bad happened that week either, except for one time on Friday night.

"Oh look it's the loon." Crabbe said.

"Loony, Crabbe." Goyle corrected rolled his eyes as Crabbe started to shove more cake in his mouth.

It was a chocolate mud cake, which Crabbe made himself. Crabbe didn't say much more, because he was constantly shoving food in his mouth. Luna noticed that in fact, they were all eating. Luna herself was eating a cup of pudding, Draco had an apple in hand and Goyle had several cookies.

Goyle and Crabbe kept themselves busy by eating, but Draco started to talk.

"Loony, what are you doing around here? The Slytherin common room is near and well, your not a Slytherin."

"It is? Oh, I'll keep that in mind."

Luna stood there waiting for Draco to say something else, but he didn't because he expected her to walk off.

"Enjoying your apple Draco?" Luna asked as she tilted her head to the side a little.

"Well-"

"Because I'm enjoying my pudding."

"Why do you ask such weird things? Ugh never mind."

Luna answered his question anyway, "Because I like to find out things."

"Well you should keep your nose in your own business sometimes, no make that all the time. Oh, and by the way, that pudding looks like crap."

Luna looked at his face, frowning angrily a little."Why would you say that? You'll hurt puddings feelings.."

"Pudding's a food Loony, it doesn't have feelings."

"My cake.. Has feelings." Crabbe managed to say with his mouth full.

"Shut up Crabbe." Draco spat.

"How would you know Draco? Have you asked pudding if it had feelings before?"

Draco gave her a looked of confusion. "Why the hell would I ask pudding if it has feelings?"

Luna gasped, and protectively hid her pudding with her hands. "Don't talk about pudding like that!"

Draco scoffed, "Jeez, you really _are _insane."

"No I'm not, I just know that pudding has feelings, unlike you."

"Listen to me, it's a piece of food, it does not have feelings."

"I know, haha."

"What..?"

"I know it doesn't have feelings, it's just pudding, I wanted to see how you would react."

Draco stood there staring at her , like she was insane.

"Well, I must be off now." Luna turned around and started to take a couple of steps when Draco said under his breath."I bet your mother was crazy too, wasn't she? That must have been how she died."Crabbe and Goyle started to laugh while eating, which, did not look good. Luna turned around and threw her full pudding cup at him, it going all over his uniform. Luna couldn't help but laugh, it went in his hair as well, and well, it did look a little like crap.

Luna skipped off, laughing. After a couple of moments Draco realised what had just happened and he wiped what he could off with his hands, then he ran after Luna. Crabbe and Goyle stayed where they were consumed in their food.

Luna ran around the halls, looking over her shoulder a couple of times to see Draco running after her, looking beyond mad. She laughed harder while running every time she saw him. She hid behind a statue, and cast a spell so another version of her was in the hallway.

The other her had stopped running, and was tired from it. Draco ran up to the other Luna and tried to hex her but it had no effect. The other her laughed and said; "Silly Draco." Then vanished out of thin air. Draco stood there looking at what was now empty space, he was dumbstruck.

Luna kept hiding, but she was laughing much too loud, and Draco suddenly knew where she was. He crept around the statue and saw her kneeling down laughing. He was trying to be mad again, but he couldn't, he found it funny himself.

"Nice trick you had there Lovegood, too bad I still found you."

Luna gasped and stopped laughing and looked at him. "Awwh." She mocked being sad. "But But.. Can't you pretend you didn't see me?"

Draco gritted his teeth, trying not to laugh.

"You look like your constipated when you pull that face," Luna managed to say before tears leaked out from laughing so much. He couldn't help himself, he doubled over laughing. Luna soon got up, still laughing. Eventually they calmed down, Draco forgot why he was mad before.

"You sure can run fast though, Draco."Draco grinned, but didn't say anything.

"Hmm, you know that pudding kind of suits you."

"What? Oh.." Draco felt a little bit of anger come back, but he still wasn't that angry really.

"Haha you forgot, didn't you? Well, I guess I better run now.." Luna quickly rushed off through the hall, leaving Draco to stand there. He thought it was only fair to wait for a couple of seconds before going after her. Draco started to run after her, surprised that there wasn't many other people around.

Soon he was running out towards the lake, when he saw her hiding behind a tree. Draco shook his head smirking and ran towards the tree. Luna walked around it, Draco not realising she was, then she took off towards the forest. Draco sighed and started to run after her again.

Eventually Luna gave up, sitting down in a small clearing not too far in the forest. Draco walking right up behind her, he yelled out "BOO!" and she jumped. He started to laugh.

"Draco!" Luna yelled and hit him on the chest softly.

"It's only payback."

"For the pudding?"

"Yes, for the pudding."

"You could of cleaned it off with a spell by now you know?"

"I.. knew that." Luna grinned softly, and pulled her wand out, waving it and making all of the pudding and the pudding stains on his uniform fade away.

"Your still carrying the apple." Draco looked down at his hand, he was surprised he was still in fact carrying the apple. "Guess I am."

"Don't grow too attached to it now," Luna said with a wink before laughing.

"What if I already have? Draco and the apple." He said, trying to look serious.

Luna laughed then looked at the ground. "Must be off now, I want to check if Wrackspurts are in my head, I feel like I'm forgetting things. Bye Draco." Luna then skipped off, towards the castle, vanishing into the trees. She smiled to herself as she skipped.

Draco looked around, he wasn't sure why he didn't hex her, he could of as soon as he found her. Draco stood there in thought for a couple of moments before realising he was alone, for once, he was almost never alone. He gulped as feelings overwhelmed him, for once he truly thought about his task.

Draco started to worry, he didn't like what he had become, what his father made him become. Draco found it hard to breathe and sat on the grass, staring at nothing. He didn't know how he was going to handle this, it seemed so simple, but it wasn't at the same time.

Draco didn't want to seem like a wimp either, but being one of _them_ wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Draco went in the room of requirement early in the morning, and found that it was broken, of course. He didn't know how to fix it. It was so frustrating, and he knew it would only get worse.

For a moment, just a moment, he forgot about it while he was with her.

Luna ended up at the great hall, happy for some more pudding, since she chucked the last she had at Draco. Luna saw Harry come up to her while she was sitting down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Are you alright Luna?"

"Yes, I'm well thanks, how are you?" She flashed him a smile.

"I-I'm good, but are you sure Luna? I saw Malfoy running after you, he looked really mad."

"Oh I threw my pudding at him."Harry looked shocked.

"Yes, then I ran away and he ran after me, then we ended up laughing and I went here.""Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"It just.. Doesn't seem like the thing he would do.. Well okay then Luna, as long as your alright, see you around." Luna waved to him as he walked back to the great hall. Luna sat there eating the rest of her food, then headed to the library, dropping off a couple of books. While she was putting them back she heard Pansy get told off for making out in the library, Luna couldn't help but laugh a little.

She walked out of the library, and saw Michael Corner, a boy that was a year older then Luna. He had black hair that went just above his shoulders. Michael came over to her smiling nervously.

"Hey, Luna,"

"Hello Michael." Luna smiled at him and kept walking, him falling in step with her.

"You look nice today Luna,"

"Thankyou,"

They kept walking in silence for a little while before he finally asked her, "Hey Luna, I don't see you with any other boys, so are you single?"

"I am actually."

"Did you want to go out sometime?"

"No thanks, I'm not looking for anyone."

"Luna I mean, as a date, did you want to go out..?"

Luna shook her head and kept up her pace. "I told you before, no thankyou."

He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. "Please Luna!" he asked her more desperately.

Luna yanked her arm free. "I told you before.. I don't want to.. I need to go now." L

una rushed off towards the great hall, where people were still eating so she could get away. She quickly sat with Ginny, trying to blend in. "Hey Luna, what's up?"

Luna leant towards her and whispered in her ear "I think the Nargles are onto me.."

Ginny started laughing and Luna leant back. "I'm serious!"

"Okay okay, Luna. I don't think they will do anything that bad."

"They might.." Luna said looking around.

Ginny sighed and placed a hand on Luna's shoulder. "Calm down, I'll stay with you for a while so I can keep an eye out."

"Okay, thanks Ginny!" Luna smiled. She didn't like lying to her friend, but she figured it was the better thing to do in this situation.

Luna waited until Ginny was finished with her dinner so they could walk around the school. They walked to the lake and around it all night, playing a short game of truth or dare. Then Ginny wanted to get some sleep, so she and Luna parted ways, Luna went back to the Ravenclaw Common Room and found that all of her stuff had been chucked all over the common room, including underwear.

Luna sighed and used a spell to return all of the items back to her trunk, everything was back in place but people had still seen her personal belongings. Some people that we're in the common room made a few jokes as Luna climbed to her dorm room.

Ignoring them all she changed and went to sleep, to find herself dreaming about floating on the black lake.

Luna woke up the next morning, and hung around by herself most of the day. She done a little studying and exploring of the school. The day was peaceful, but uneventful. She done the same on Sunday, but decided to take a trip to the forest to visit the Thestrals.

Everything went fine again for a couple of days, though on Wednesday, things took a turn. She ran into Michael again. She had gotten a note, that was written in Ginny's handwriting and signed by her, so meet in one of the empty classrooms. Luna thought it was Ginny, so she went in there and looked around for her.

"Hello? Ginny, don't tell me the Nargles have gotten to you." Luna laughed softly.

She heard the door lock behind her, and a person step out of the shadow's that wasn't Ginny.

"Hello Luna, sorry I had to lie to get you here.""Michael?"

"Yes, it's me." He walked right up to Luna and looked into her eyes. "Please Luna, be mine!""I t-told you before-" Luna said in a quiet voice before being interrupted.

"No! I'm sick of rejection, this time I am going to get the girl." Michael stepped closer to her and then shoved her against the wall, she shrieked. "Get away from me!" Luna yelled out, putting her hands in his chest to push him away.

Luna wasn't that strong though, and it had no affect on him. Michael pinned her arms next to her and presses his lips against hers, forcing his tongue between her lips. She reacted quickly, biting on his tongue and fumbling with her wand.

He pulled away from her, glaring. "Now why would you do that?" He asked her, just before he slapped her. Luna tried not to show any pain, but she couldn't help but wince a little. He forcefully kissed her again, and she got her wand out and managed to unlock the door silently while he was kissing her. She made it look like she was pushing a strand of hair away from her head, when she was actually moving her wand.

Michael left her mouth, then moved his head a little so his mouth was on her neck. He sunk his teeth into her flesh, leaving a mark. Luna pushed him away and kicked him where the sun didn't shine. She ran away and ran out through the door.

Luna couldn't help her emotions this time, she let out a few tears while running out. Not looking where she was going she ran into someone and fell over. Luna quickly brought her hands up to her face to wipe away the tears and blink back new ones.

"Would you watch where your going Lovegood?" Draco said with a sigh.

Luna stood up and tried not to look at him, instead she looked at her shoes.

"Sorry Draco, uh, see you later.."

Luna started to walk off, but Draco stepped in front of her again."Did someone slap you? I can see the red mark on your face."Luna indistinctively raised her hand to her cheek to cover the mark. "No, the uhm.. Nargles threw a shoe at me and it hit me in the face. It quite hurt. So I must be off, I need to go heal it.. Haha.. Ha." Luna laughed nervously at the end and started to skip off. She skipped so fast he couldn't catch up, but she then fell over again.

Her hair moved as she fell, exposing the bite mark. Draco seemed to notice it and she put her hair back to cover her neck straight away.

"You can't hide it from me Lovegood, I saw the mark."Luna shook her head and forced a smile upon her lips, "It's not what you think, I swear, Just went to the forest and got bitten my a creature. Now I really must be off." Luna gulped then started to walk off. She looked over her shoulder, he didn't look exactly concerned, but he looked confused.

"Lovegood wait up!""Goodbye Draco." Luna said as she slipped around the corner and couldn't be seen anymore.


	5. Chasing after the rabbit

**Chapter Five!**

**_Chasing after the rabbit._**

There wasn't many things that made Luna Lovegood mad, but if you did insult her mother she would get ticked off. Though not too many people knew exactly what happened, quite frankly they didn't care. Luna was glad, it would only draw attention to her if they did. Another thing, that made her mad was rumours. Of course she would never let people see that made her mad though. But a certain one sure did.

After running into Draco, she made her way to the great hall. Luna had to go eat something. She noticed that more people then usual looked at Luna and laughed while some glared. Luna ignored it and went to the Ravenclaw table when Ginny sat next to her, looking shocked.

"Luna did you sleep with him!"

"Who?" Luna asked, still eating.

"Michael Corner. Did you!"

"No, I've only ever been awake with him. Why would you say that Ginny?" Luna was a little hurt.

"Because the whole school know's about it.. or, a rumour has been spread about it."

Luna dropped her fork, she didn't realise that if Ginny thought so, everyone else would. She looked around shocked, as she did a couple of Slytherin's walked past her table and whispered something along the lines of "I bet she forced him too, no one would like to do .. that." Then they laughed and went to their table.

Luna looked at Ginny as if saying 'What do I do?' Ginny just sat there. Luna sighed and bit her lip. She got up and off the table, she didn't know where she was going to go but she didn't want to be around the others. Suddenly someone from her house called out.

"Loony Luna, I wouldn't think to see the day when your the school's biggest sluuut." She dragged out the word slut when Luna turned around.

"I didn't sleep with anybody!" She cried out.

"I heard, you slept with three other boys, and they took you all at the same time." A couple of the girls went "eeeew" and some of the guys laughed.

"I didn't! I swear it's not true!" Luna was trying her hardest not to cry, she didn't want that to be seen in front of everyone. Ginny had got up and was trying to tell others it wasn't true, but Luna didn't get to hear anymore because she ran out of the great hall. She heard a couple of comments from other people as she ran out.

Once she started running through a hallway, she almost straight away got stopped by Hermione, a look of disbelief on her face. "You didn't, did you?" Luna shook her head and then said an excuse under her breathe and kept running. Hermione and Luna weren't exactly the closest people in the world, but they were still friendly towards each other.

Suddenly Blaise Zabini stepped around a corner, and looked at Luna and smirked. "Hey Loony, just wondering if you'd fancy a quick shag?"

"No thankyou."

"Aww but you done it with the other guys."

"No I didn't, I've never had sex. "

Blaise fell into step with Luna as she tried to walk off, he winked at her. "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"I don't want sex with you Blaise, now please just leave me alone. I didn't sleep with anyone!"

Luna ended up running away from him, she hated the new attention she was getting. She felt slightly violated. He called out to her after she ran "Well let me know when your up for one!"

She got puffed out, and realised she was near the forbidden forest. Thinking it was a smart idea at the time, she walked toward it. Luna figured she wouldn't find anyone else here, and she didn't want to just sit and cry in the girls bathroom toilets. Myrtle would probably bug her.

Luna was furious as well as upset. She couldn't believe someone would say that about her. She pondered weather it was Michael himself or if it was someone that saw her. Draco, it might of been him. He might of been acting that way just to know what was happening. Luna shook her head while walking, she shouldn't accuse anyone when she didn't know.

Luna felt tears streaming down her face, and her eyes where clouded. It was getting to the point where it was hard to see, so Luna sat down on the ground and tried to wipe the tears away. She didn't like to cry, but she couldn't help it. She knew this rumour would haunt her for the rest of school.

Luna let out a shaky breathe and looked around her. She realised she was a little lost, but she didn't care at that moment. Suddenly Luna heard a twig snap near her and she jumped up. She realised soon that it was a student.

"Please .. just go away." Luna managed to get out, before a few tears rolled down her face again. Luna done her best to try and stop them.

"So you like it rough Lovegood? That's why you had the hit mark?" Draco started to laugh a harsh laugh.

"Go. Away."

"Ooh, yes wouldn't want to disturb you, this is probably where you done it yes? I heard your asking for money."

"Shut up Draco and leave me alone! I don't want your crap right now."

He gasped, "So you do swear?"

Luna got up, her eyes still red from crying before. She slapped him, hard, across the face. He looked totally shocked, Luna took a couple of steps back. "Oh.. Draco.. I'm so sorry.. I never meant to-"

He pulled out his wand and glared. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you right now."

"What's with you Draco one moment your nice then your.. like this."

"That's your reason?"

"No, I'm just saying.."

Draco shrugged and started to wave his wand, but he couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Luna stood there for a moment before talking again, in a low voice she said, "I never slept with anyone. It's just a rumour."

"Then what did happen?"

"Nothing did. Well, apart from the Nar-"

"I don't want to hear about the Nargles, I know that your making it up. Now tell me, because I know your wandless while I'm not." He pointed his wand against her neck, with no real intension of doing anything. Luna knew he wouldn't, but she still told him.

"It's just going to make things worse, your probably the one who started the rumours but fine.. Michael tricked me into going into an empty classroom with him, so i went in and then he tried to.. tried.." Luna sighed and looked down. "You get the picture."

Draco nodded, but didn't say anything. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest, surprising them both. He stepped back and pushed her away. He then stormed out of the forest, looking once over his shoulder to call out "I don't know who started it, but I didn't." then he looked back around and vanished into the trees.

She knew it was a stupid thing to do, but she thought for a moment that he would put his arms around her and tell her everything would be alright. "I need to stop daydreaming." Luna told herself.

Luna started to walk further into the forest, with nothing else to do. She felt like she never wanted to go back, she wished she could stay here forever. Luna saw she heard a twig snap near her again, but she turned around and no one was there.

Suddenly she had the eerie feeling she was being followed, so she quickened her pace while walking. It was dark now, the trees had blocked out almost all of the light. It would never get pitch black, but it was almost hard to see.

She kept walking around, suddenly running because she felt like whatever was following her was getting closer. She ran for a couple of minutes, then thought of how silly it was.

While she walked around Luna swear she saw a unicorn fowl, but it quickly disappeared. She also saw a couple of other creatures, but they never stuck around.

Luna made a silly bet to herself that the next creature she saw, she would try to catch it, or befriend it. After a couple of moments she saw a white rabbit, Luna started to run after it laughing to herself.

It reminded her of a muggle story she once read, _Alice in Wonderland_. It was Luna's favourite book to read, no matter how old it now was.

She was starting to catch up with the rabbit now, which was surprising Luna. Normally rabbit's where very fast. She held out her arms and was so close now, she almost felt it's fur.

Suddenly she heard a yell, like someone was in trouble. They we're close to Luna so she stopped and the rabbit hopped off. There was no chance of catching it now. "Damn." She whispered to herself.

Luna heard the yell again, it was obviously a boys, and she ran towards it. Luna found a student on the ground, he must have been following her. She couldn't see him well though, he had a couple of cuts and a Centaur just about to stamp his hoof on them."STOP!" Luna screamed out.

The Centaur turned to Luna, and that was all the time she needed. Luna pulled out her wand and stupefied the Centaur all in one swift motion. It now stood immobile. Luna walked up to the person on the ground and saw Draco. Luna sighed and waved her wand again, causing the cuts and bruises to vanish.

Draco started to stand, "Thank-""Were you following me?"

"No.."Luna gave him a look of disbelief.

"Look thanks for healing me, I wasn't following you, and I need to get going now.""Wait!" "What?""I.. I'm lost.."

Draco started to laugh. He considered just leaving her here, but she would be furious later. He sighed and looked serious again."Fine, follow me."

Luna smiled then started to walk with him. Luna stayed silent for a while, looking around them. She saw a tree with two people's names in it, with a heard around them. Luna found it cute. After a while of walking around, Luna spotted the same tree, she looked at Draco who didn't seem to realise that they were walking in circles."Draco, we're walking in circles."

"No were not."

"Yes, we are. I saw that tree before.""There are lots of trees like the one you just saw."

"Yes, but it had the same thing carved on it."

Draco stopped walking and ran a hand through his hair. "Crap." He muttered.

"Lets just keep walking?" Luna suggested, and Draco nodded.

They past more trees, only to be getting further into the forest. Luna heard a couple of noises coming from near them and started walking a little closer to Draco without realising.

Suddenly Luna saw a massive tree, with thick branches sprouting out of it. She badly wanted to climb up it, she loved climbing up trees. Though she doubted that Draco would wait for her to come down, so she didn't say anything. Luna tried to remember the tree for later on if she came to this part of the forest again.

Luna hoped they were getting close to the castle, she was starting to get tired. She didn't know how long she had been in the forest now.

She felt something hit her foot, or her foot hit something, and then she fell over. Luna tried to get up but she whimpered a little when she felt pain in her calf muscle.

Draco turned around and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I think I've got a cramp in my leg.""Where?"

"Calf."

Luna sat up and held her leg out, while Draco leant down. She let out a small gasp when he started to touch her leg. Draco put two hands over her calf, and started to dig his thumbs into her skin, rubbing roughly. It hurt, but Luna knew that this was the only way to help it.

Soon, the pain stopped and Luna's cramp was gone. She hesitated telling him though, because she liked the way it felt.

"I-it doesn't hurt anymore." She whispered quietly, she wasn't even sure if he heard.

Draco released some of the pressure he was placing in her leg, but kept his hands moving. Slowly rubbing up and down her leg, though never past her knee. She tried to steady her breathing, and not show any signs that she was enjoying it more then she should.

Slowly he moved both hands past her knee, still gently rubbing up and down her leg. Luna let out a long unsteady breathe and she could of sworn she saw Draco smirk a little. He moved them up a little higher, and heard her gasp when he was almost at her panties.

Draco took his hands away and offered her his hand to help her up. Luna took his hand In hers, a little dizzy and stood up. There was another small rock though, and she fell slightly, right into him. Luna took a step back and tried not to look at him. "Sorry." She said.

Draco started to walk again, Luna following. Soon they walked past a clearing, and could see the Hogwarts castle. They didn't say anything to each other as they went their separate ways.


	6. A Bad Case of Wrackspurts

**Chapter Six!**

_**A Bad Case of Wrackspurts.**_****

Even after their little encounter, Draco regarded Luna no differently then before. But, then again, he was always with someone else. It was a little frustrating for Luna, but she didn't know why she should care. Maybe it was because she liked to bring out the good side in people.

Luna ran into him once, by accident of course. He looked like he was going to help her up for a second, but Luna wasn't sure. She softly heard Pansy yelling from somewhere for Draco, and he rushed off, leaving her on the floor.

Some other times, she was getting tormented by people from her own house, they called her names and hexed her. Draco walked on by, but he mentioned something about a fight between some other girls whom Luna didn't know. They ran off, giggling and chattering away. She wasn't sure if he was lying or not, Luna wasn't one for gossip so she never found out.

Despite trying to tell Harry, and Ginny, that Draco wasn't really that bad, they didn't believe her. Fate pushed them further, when he came along and started to pick on a couple of 3rd years for no reason.

It would be hard to prove, but maybe just to herself she could. Luna set a goal for herself, to try and find out what he was really like. She could tell he was changing, ever so slightly. But when she did bring it up to anyone else, they wouldn't listen. Not that she had many people to talk to in the first place.

As for the rumour, it actually seemed to die down. Most people wouldn't look at Luna again, which was fine with her. She noticed that almost no one came up to her and asked her if she was 'Up for one'. She didn't know how exactly it did, but even she heard about a different rumour, one that must of replaced it.

Though, it wouldn't of been the only thing. She asked Ginny, but when she told people their opinions didn't change. So she wondered why people were regarding her the same. When she asked the trio, they didn't know either. She never wanted to ask in the first place, so she didn't ask anyone else.

A few weeks past since the forest now, and Luna did find out who started the rumour. Michael told his friends a lied version of the story, claiming Luna 'Couldn't get enough of him.' But he made them swear not to tell anyone. Of course, they did tell others, then it spread through the school, getting more and more ridiculous.

After some help from Ginny, nosing around a little, she got all of this information. Though Luna didn't want to approach it like that, Ginny insisted.

She hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Neville, through the time she was back at Hogwarts. It was around a month until she found him, not that she was really looking, but she did want to talk to him.

After going to all her classes for the day, on Friday, Luna wondered down to the forbidden forest. She left her bag at her dorm, and carried raw meat in her hands. She didn't skip though, in case she dropped the meat.

After walking into it, and past a couple of trees, she saw Neville also wondering around. Luna tapped him on the shoulder when he was turned around, he jumped then yelled out before realising it was Luna.

"Hello Neville.""Luna.." Neville said, still slightly shocked as he put his hand over his chest. Luna smiled at him and began to walk, him falling into step with her. "How come you're here Luna?"

"Seeing the Thestrals," Luna gestured to the meat, "It's why I have the raw meat."

"Oh.."

"You can see them.. Right Neville? I think I remember you telling me that, but I'm afraid I've got a rather bad case of Wrackspurts." Luna said with a sigh.

"Yes, I can see them.. Wrackspurts?"

"They're little things that fly in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy."

"I remember reading about them.." He told her shyly.

"You read that edition?" Luna asked him, smiling again.

"Yes, I did actually," He laughed softly, "How could I not?" Neville looked at her, then back at the ground trying to hide his growing pink face.

Luna' s cheeks flushed bright pink, but it wasn't too noticeable. It actually made her look prettier. She looked down at her shoes for a while, she was wearing bright pink converse with a plaid design. They were new, she got them over the holidays, but they didn't look so new now. If ever she came to the forest, she came in these shoes.

"You know Luna, I didn't believe the rumour that was spread about you before. I've gotten a few spread about me though too. Not like that, but still.."

"Thankyou Neville, I appreciate it. Oh look, a Thestral." Luna started to talk quietly at the end, she didn't want to scare it off.

She threw the meat out, and it slowly came over to it. It bent it's head and started to nibble on the meat. Luna smiled to herself and looked at Neville, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

Draco done it to embarrass Pansy, not to help Luna. That's what he told himself anyway.

After the break up, Pansy had gone furious, and slept with a numerous amount of people to get back at him. Not that it worked, she ended up looking like a slut.

After a while, Pansy agreed to Draco that they would stay friends, though she did try to advance on him a couple of times. By now Draco was used to it, before they were going out she would try to pick him up all the time.

Draco noticed her change in eating, and she started to get a little fatter. He decided to tell a couple of Slytherin's, after the run in with Luna in the forbidden forest. Though, Draco didn't exactly say she was fat, he just hinted at her extra weight. Knowing what this would do, soon the whole school thought Pansy had fallen pregnant. He couldn't recall what she had done to piss him off that much, but it might of seemed worse because of stress.

Soon people started to talk about Pansy's rumour, but Luna was still getting attention. Draco didn't know why it bothered him but it did, also, he hated some of the other Ravenclaw's more then he did Luna, so he found out the truth and got everyone to believe it. Not that they ever would talk about Luna again.

Draco guessed he liked the way it felt being with her, being with something so pure. When everything else around him was dark, or disgusting, Luna was there, clean and fresh.

Draco felt the way she reacted when he touched her, he thought she would. Even though Draco could basically have whoever he wanted, he simply didn't just want any plain old fuck.

Right now though, Draco stare at the cabinet in the Room of Requirement.

"Damn Cabinet." He muttered to himself.

After spending hours here, trying to fix it, he gave up for today. Draco was getting tired and he couldn't be bothered doing anything to help it anymore. He would try again tomorrow.

Draco got up and started to walk to the door, when he realised he left it unlocked. He shook his head in stupidity, but then he realised he didn't throw the sheet back over the Cabinet either. Draco groaned then slowly sauntered back over to the Cabinet, he gave it one last look before throwing the sheet over it.

"Making your bed, Draco?" A dreamy voice asked him, though the person was no where to be found.

Draco turned around, horrified, but he tried to keep his face expression blank. It didn't work.

"Calm down, I was only 'kidding'." Luna said as she stepped around a pile of couch's. She laughed softly then brushed a hair out of her face.

"Why are you in here?" Draco asked, he had calmed down now and realised she hadn't been here for long. In fact, she probably just came in.

"You should probably lock the door next time." Luna commented.

"I know that." He snapped back.

"Funny how you didn't think of it though.."

_Did she just insult me?_

Before Draco had time to react, she answered his question. "I decided to come here, because I just wanted some time alone. I mean, I get that often, but I found here to be.. Well curious. I also didn't want the constant danger of the forbidden forest for a little while."

Draco nodded, looking around the room a little.

"So how come you're here, Draco?"

"Same reason as you I guess." Draco answered, now purposely avoiding her eyes. Luckily she didn't seem to pick up on it.

Luna walked over to the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?"

"Well it doesn't look like your going to move, and I don't really want anyone else in here disturbing me while I read." Luna said, pulling out a book. It was a muggle one, _Alice In Wonderland_, she wanted to read it after the time in the forest so she got her dad to owl it to her.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't have anything else to do in this room, since he was done for the day and he couldn't do anything in front of Luna.

A soft yellow couch appeared before them, and Luna sat on it, beginning to read. Without realising it, Luna hummed softly as she did.

Draco thought that he might as well take a small look around the room, for he might find something of use.

He passed high mountains of things, packed up on one another. He found a couple of couch's, some tables, books and he even found this weird tiara. Thinking about giving it to someone later on, he went out to touch it, but it suddenly vanished.

Draco frowned and realised that other things were too, he saw Luna looked over at him, an unreadable expression on her face.

Suddenly the whole room changed properly, to a bedroom of some sort. It looked like a fancy hotel, but none that Draco had ever been to. It was abstract, something Luna would like that he wouldn't. Suddenly he smirked to himself, realising what she must have been thinking.

"Thinking about me in bed, Lovegood?"

Luna managed to keep her face intact, and reply calmly, "No, I-I just feel a little dizzy." She set her book down and put a hand to her head, she then laid on the bed. Somehow managing a position that looked anything but inviting.

She looked rather flushed, and Draco wondered if she was alright.

Luna in fact, was alright. She was fine. Luna had been thinking about Draco in bed, when it appeared. She remembered at the last moment that the room would change to suit her needs, and quickly thought of an excuse. She was still embarrassed slightly at it though, finding it hard to contain her pink cheeks.

Draco walked slowly over to her, a look of concern that he tried to hide was on his face.

"Are you alright?"

Luna nodded, she shifted slightly so she was half sitting, half lying down. Draco stood there awkwardly for a little while, then Luna patted some space next to her. Draco hesitantly climbed on the bed next to her.

Luna was still flushed, her face was bright pink.

"Are you sure your alright?" He asked her quietly while reaching out his arm to touch her forehead gently. It seemed to only make her blush more. Draco frowned, unsure what was wrong with her.

Draco decided to stay quiet after that, and soon the colour came back to Luna's face. She tended to look more embarrassed or nervous then sick though.

"_Were you thinking about me in bed_?" He asked jokingly.

"What? No." She said, her eyes darting slightly.

He tilted his head, the slightest bit. He realised that she actually had thought about him like that and gave her a look of disbelief.

She sat up, "I didn't-"

Draco put his finger out, as if to silence her. "You can't lie to me Luna."

Luna sighed and sunk her body a little. "Fine. I guess.. I did.. A little.." Luna whispered.

"How late is it?"

For a second Luna was taken back by the sudden question, "A-after curfew by now, I think.."

"Good."

"Why-?" This time he pressed his finger to her lip.

"Shh.." He whispered in her ear, after leaning towards her. Draco nibbled on her earlobe for a little bit, before moving down to her neck, pressing his lips softly against it a couple of times. He darted his tongue out, and licked his way down her neck, Luna gasping lightly in response.

Draco moved his hand across her arm, then to her shirt. He quickly untied her tie, then started to undo the buttons on her shirt. As he did this, he grazed his teeth across Luna's neck, sinking them down into her skin gently.

Luna's breathing started to increase, she felt each one of his movements like it was a single thing happening to her. She didn't seem to notice when the room changed from what she wanted, to what he wanted. Which wasn't much different, it just had a different colour scheme. Black and Green mostly.

As he was starting to pull her shirt over her head, she stopped him by putting her hands on his chest and pushing firmly. She tried to just give him a nudge, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Draco.. I'm .. I don't think I'm ready for.. This."

Draco wasn't planning to take it all the way, he was planning on her having just a sample. That way she would want to come back for more. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought, he would wait until she was begging for it.

He looked up at her, and he nodded. With most people, they would of asked for reassurance. But not Luna, she could tell that he wouldn't just by looking at him.

Draco finally lifted her shirt over her head, and tossed it away onto the floor, making the slightest of sounds. She now had her dark blue bra exposed to him.

His hands moved behind her back, and she lifted it slightly. He then unhooked her bra in one shift motion, and threw it away. She blushed a little while his eyes skimmed over her chest. He let out a very faint moan, that showed he liked what he saw.

Even though Luna didn't have the biggest breasts in her house, or year, they we're still pretty much perfect. They were perky, and we're larger then they seemed when covered up by her baggy clothes.

Draco put a hand on each breast, and started to knead them both with his hands. Luna let out a couple of small soft moans as he did. She felt excitement and desire begin to pool wetly between her legs.

While his hands we're busy, he started to lick down her chest. Slowly, and teasing, he licked down between her breasts.

"Mhmm.. Ooh!" She gasped when his tongue started to feel across one of them. He took his hand away from it and let his tongue replace it. Draco make small circles with his tongue over her nipple and she started to moan a little louder.

Draco parted his lips slightly and started to suck on her nipple, taking it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it as he sucked. He rubbed on her nipple, sliding his thumb and finger between it. Luna put her hand in his hair and pushed him down towards her more, gasping and moaning constantly.

He lifted his head up, earning an unhappy sigh from Luna, before starting to suck on the other nipple. His hand moved to her now wet breast and began rubbing roughly.

After a couple of minutes he took his mouth away again, and his hand. Draco sat up, smirking at the sight of Luna. She nibbled gently on her lip.

"See you around, Luna." Draco said, with a wink at the end as he got up and made his way out of the room.

Luna couldn't find any words to say to him, she sat up, detached from the pleasure she was just getting. She felt like she wanted more, but she didn't want to rush things or go to far with him.

Eventually Luna put her clothes back on, and picked up her book and made her way out of the room also, skipping quietly back to her dorms with a small smile plastered onto her lips.


End file.
